Amanda Bynes
On-Screen Appearance Stage Door Amanda enters through a door and does a little jig before getting into her position. Special Attacks Neutral B - Disguises Amanda will put on a disguise and play as a character she played in her show. Here are her disguises: Judge Trudy Press B and she will order an opponent to stop where he/she is. The higher the damage, The more the opponent will stay. Penelope Press B and she'll yell into a microphone attached to a machine. If you do the move too long, It'll explode. Courtney Press B to yell "MA-HA!!" which does little damage, But hard knockback. After 15 seconds, Amanda will change back to normal. The next costume appears after the other one. Side B - Golf Ball Shoot Amanda will begin choking and then shoot a golf ball out of her mouth. The more you choke, The farther the ball will launch. Only one golf ball can appear on the battlefield. Amanda can put it back in her mouth to "refueling", Or wait till it disappears or falls off the stage. Up B - Ladder Amanda will climb up a ladder hanging from the stage. Unlike Robbie Rotten's Up B, Amanda can't swing left or right, But she can reach the top of the ladder though. She'll climb off afterwards. Down B - Sheila's Toilet Torture Amanda will summon Sheila from the Girl's Room skit. Sheila will grab an opponent and a bathroom stall will appear. Sheila will close the door with the opponent and dunk his/her head in the toilet, Causing damage. You can't summon Sheila again unless Amanda gets K.O.ed. Final Smash - When They Attack! Amanda will report that something will attack Lawl. She will then show the battle going normally, Until something attacks the opponents. Anything can attack the opponents, Bradys, Hula Dancers, Cheeleaders and Dancing Lobsters. The order goes around each time Amanda uses the Smash Ball. KOSFX KOSFX1: AAAAAAAAH! KOSFX2: (Squeals) Star KOSFX: (Screams) Screen KOSFX: Ow! Taunts Up: MA HA! Sd: (Does a little jig) Dn: Shut your yapper flapper! Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: That's our show, See 'ya! Victory 2: As always, I'm popular! Victory 3: Bring in the dancing lobsters! (Dancing Lobsters appear on screen) Lose/Clap: (Upset) Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - Hits opponent in the head with a variable object *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol A in the word "Amanda" Victory Music The Amanda Show Theme Kirby Hat Amanda's Hair Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music Ending Music Lawl Food Pawlette Swaps * Trivia *Amanda played a few characters in her show. Such as Penelope, Amber, Judge Trudy and Courtney. Video Category:Playable Characters Category:The Amanda Show Category:Female Category:America Category:Celebrities Category:Hero Category:Personal Picks Category:Video Movesets Category:Unlockable Characters